Un nuevo comienzo
by DeniVulpin
Summary: Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿Una nueva vida? ¿Un nuevo comienzo? siempre llegan cuando uno menos se los espera y de la persona que menos lo esperamos, lo importante es como recibes la oportunidad, ¿La perderás? o ¿Te aferraras a ella?


Hola linduritas, dejare el primer capitulo de una nueva historia que moría de ganas por mostrar y por fin tengo listo el capitulo uno, de todo corazón espero y estos relatos sean de su agrado tanto como a mi me encanto hacerla. Sin mas que decir, espero y disfruten. Gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Obscuridad. ¿Que podría esperar una persona que siempre estuvo rodeada de ella? ¿Un camino de Luz? ¿Un poco de compasión?; Esa clase de cosas no eran para mi, hace tiempo había perdido la esperanza de tener algo de eso. De nuevo desperté a media noche, cansada, sobresaltada y confundida; no era algo extraño para mi cada noche había sido perfectamente igual cada día desde que volví a Konoha. Levante las sabanas y baje de la cama en camino al baño, me acerque a el lavabo tomando un poco de agua y colocándola en mi rostro, y allí estaba como cada mañana... ese rostro desgastado, cansado y arto que tanto odiaba. Cada vez era peor a pesar de que ya debería de estar acostumbrada, pero no podía hacerlo, no quería seguir con esto, por mas que lo negara sabía que no duraría mucho mas tiempo con esto, estaba acabando poco a poco conmigo y no lo evitaba de ninguna manera.

Mi rutina no cambiaria en lo absoluto, me arreglaría e iría al bosque maldito a entrenar hasta que no pudiera mas, tomaría cualquier misión disponible rogando que esta durara lo mas posible para evitarme regresar por un tiempo a la aldea; después de completarla volvería a casa sin desviarme a ningún lado y si aun no estuviera lo suficientemente cansada practicaría nuevos jutsus lo bastante potentes como para dejarme vacía en todo sentido posible y así tratar de dormir y de alguna manera poder dormir sin pesadillas sin éxito alguno. Suspire cansada y comencé a arreglarme para comenzar mi aburrido dia; una blusa negra, pantalones cortos vino, protectores y una ligera cola de caballo con desdén.

Todo iba conforme al plan, practicar puntería, sentidos y jutsus en el bosque de la muerte, nada había sido diferente y no parecía querer cambiar; sin embargo no podía sacarme de la cabeza que estaba siendo observada desde el momento en que entre al bosque maldito, normalmente siempre hacía caso a mis sentidos, sin embargo hace unas semanas atrás habían fallado en muchas ocasiones, apostando mi vida en muchas de ellas; trataba de asociarlo con el cansancio que normalmente cargaba por no dormir como se debía, moví la cabeza un par de veces intentando olvidarlo y continuar con lo que hacía, hasta que no fueron simplemente suposiciones.

 _ **-¿Una sombra?-**_ Mientras trataba de continuar con el entrenamiento logre divisar una sombra ocultándose detrás de un árbol cerca de donde yo me encontraba; estaba de acuerdo con que estaba cansada y no en mi mejor momento, pero por mas que quisiera culpar al cansancio aquella sombra no era invento mío, resultaba obvio que esa persona quería que lo notara o tal vez era demasiado idiota y aun no sabia como ocultarse de manera correcta para que el enemigo no pudiera sentirlo, lo cual no era una idea a descartar, muchos de los alumnos de la academia venían a probar su valentía y en la mayoría de los casos salían corriendo, o heridos a gravedad; su idiotez era mas grande que su conciencia; o en otro caso, podría ser cualquier otro ninja de la aldea, después de todo no era la única que entrenaba en al bosque pero por la hora me parecía extraño encontrar a alguien mas aquí. Pero no estaría lo suficientemente tranquila hasta que supiera quien demonios era.

 **-¿Quién esta ahí?-** Me acerque al lugar donde logre divisar la sombra. Nadie mejor que yo sabía que era pésima idea darle al enemigo mi ubicación y así perder el elemento sorpresa, pero no podía arriesgarme a que fuera uno de esos mocosos y lastimarlo por accidente.

No obtuve respuesta amable, una Kunai fue lanzada con el objetivo de lastimarme, desvié sin ninguna clase de problema sin embargo ahora sabia que no iba a ser una conversación agradable; al acercarme un poco mas al árbol, salieron de varias direcciones cadenas con cuchillas en las puntas.

 **-Eso no va a ser suficiente-** Las esquive sin problemas lanzando una Kunai al lugar donde provenían, al escuchar que esta había llegado a su objetivo pero este sonó hueco supe que el enemigo se había movido **\- Hubieras utilizado un mejor truco, no me amenazas y luego escapas tan fácil mente-** Recogí mi kunai pero esta no duro mucho tiempo en mi mano, de nuevo una cadena se acerco a mi intentando dañarme, sin pensármelo mucho la desvié clavándola en un árbol cercano. Fuera quien fuera estaba jugando conmigo y eso nadie lo hacia sin salir vivo, muy probablemente no sabia quien era. Planeaba darle una segunda oportunidad pero ya conocía su objetivo, quien quiera que sea no sabia lo que hacia y si no era así le haría saber su gran error.

De nuevo la única respuesta que recibí fueron varios ataques de varias cadenas provenientes del mismo lugar, las esquive de la misma manera que la ultima, me era imposible la velocidad y la cantidad de las armas que me atacaban, no era una arma convencional, y mucho menos invocaciones ya que tardarían un poco mas de tiempo al aparecer simultáneamente. Al esquivar todos los ataques que me envió, logre formar una abertura la cual me permitía saber exactamente donde estaba el enemigo, rápidamente forme el jutsu de fuego y lo dirigí hacia el centro donde estaba segura que estaba el enemigo, nuevas cadenas rodearon mi objetivo evitando que mi ataque lo lastimara, formando una clase de capullo para protegerse, e nuevo un par de cadenas trataron de atacarme, las esquive y me acerque al lugar donde habían salido, trate de abrir un pequeño agujero en el capullo a la fuerza; quien fuera no estaba jugando y yo mucho menos llegaría a saber quien demonios era a pesar que el pudiera salir lastimado.

Cuando logre que el agujero fuera lo suficientemente grande metí mi mano e invoque mis serpientes dentro del capullo, tratando de obligar a la persona que estuviera a dentro a salir; al parecer se negaba a salir así que el capullo comenzó a cerrarse de manera agresiva ignorando por completo que mi brazo se encontraba dentro, si no lograba sacarlo de su escondite perdería el brazo en cuestión de segundos, incremente e ataque dentro de aquel capullo siendo mi ultima opción; ninguno de los dos daríamos paso atrás así que solo habían 2 opciones: o el salía o yo perdía mi brazo derecho.

Al parecer mi plan había funcionado, logre disolver el capullo; este al disolverse me empujo hacia atrás tirándome al suelo por la fuerza que ejerció. Me levante lo mas rápido que pude empuñando una kunai, un dolor repentino pero demasiado fuerte me devolvió al suelo sin poder moverme, mi vista estaba un tanto borrosa, no pude evitar llevar mi mano donde el dolor permanecía _\- Maldita marca-_ Busque desesperadamente a mi alrededor donde se encontraba ese maldito animal, el hecho de que la marca se activara solo podía significar que estaba cerca la persona que mas odiaba en este mundo después de a mi misma. El dolor era tan intenso que en algún momento cerré los ojos tratando de soportarlo; al abrirlos de nuevo mi entorno había cambiado completamente.

Todo el bosque se encontraba en llamas, no sabia que ni como había sucedido, lo único que importaba era encontrar a ese desgraciado y salir de ahí con tiempo como para sobrevivir, pronto divise de nuevo una sombra; maldije dentro de mi por no poder moverme y no tener alguna forma de defenderme o matarlo en ese momento; la sombra se acercaba poco a poco hacía mi.

 **-Nos veremos muy pronto mi dulce flor-** Escuche una ligera voz cerca de mi oído. Maldición sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz, no había equivocación. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué carajo no me dejaba en paz?. Quería levantarme y romperle la cara sin dejar rastro alguno, al menos un solo golpe, si tan solo pudiera moverme le clavaria un golpe en el rostro tan bien colocado que no le quedarían ganas de siquiera saber mi nombre. Sin embargo no me podía mover aun.

 **-¡¿Anko?!-** Sentí a lo lejos una voz completamente diferente a la de aquel maldito recuerdo, sin embargo no me distraje mucho en esta, estaba mas concentrada en poder moverme y romperle la cara a quien tenia enfrente. Comenzó a llegarme la desesperación, no podía dejar de pensar que demonios quería ahora Orochimaru, tantos años me dejo "en paz" y ahora volvía a arruinarme lo poco que tenía; en algún momento llegue a pensar que ya que había conseguido al mocoso Uchiha me dejaría en paz pero al parecer me equivoque de una manera rotunda.

Mis pensamientos se mantuvieron distantes hasta que sentí un ligero toque en mi hombro lo que al parecer me hizo reaccionar; logre moverme unos cuantos milímetros y parpadear tan fuerte para tratar de volver en mi lo mas rápido posible. Volvía a estar en el bosque de la muerte y todo parecía en completa calma, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado, mire alrededor y no había rastro de la pelea, ni uno solo; busque algún rastro de las cadenas o las kunai que utilice en la pelea pero ninguna dejaron rastro es como si todo hubiera desaparecido.

 **-Pensé que no reaccionarias, me costo mucho trabajo sacarte de esa ilusión-** Tarde bastante en sentir que estaba acompañada desde hace un largo tiempo al parecer, lo mire pausadamente, en realidad se podía ver que no mentía, su rostro y cuello estaban completamente sudorosos lo cual hacia que su playera se pegara aun mas a su cuerpo bien formado, mire rápidamente al lado contrario al analizar en lo que estaba pensando, seguramente aun me encontraba en shock y no podía reaccionar como era correcto - **¿Qué paso?.**

Ver en su rostro o en su caso en su único ojo visible la preocupación no era algo que yo conocía después de todo era muy rara la ocasión en la que se le veía contrariado, sin embargo al mirarlo veía claramente preocupación. ¿Tan mal me encontraba? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? No era raro que me preguntara esa clase de cosas de cualquier manera nuestra relación no era de presumirse raramente hablábamos y si se llegaba a dar el caso terminábamos prácticamente golpeándonos cada vez que nos veíamos, era mas y únicamente como compañerismo ambos sabíamos y respetábamos las habilidades del otro, sin embargo no pasaba de ahí y no pasaría jamás a mas.

 **-Me explicaras luego, tengo que llevarte al hospital inmediatamente-** Pésima selección de palabras, no creía que fuera necesario ir al hospital; puede que parezca raro, pero no era uno de mis lugares preferidos, Kurenai me comparaba con los niños pequeños cuando se trataban de hospitales, preferiría cualquier clase de tortura menos ir a esos horribles lugares. En cualquier caso no lo creía necesario, me encontraba bien, solo necesitaba tiempo para poder reaccionar y eso era todo.

 **-N-no es necesario-** Junte toda la fuera que pude para negar con la cabeza y tratar de levantarme, lo único que necesitaba era llegar a casa y ducharme. Al levantarme perdí el equilibrio en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo.

 **-No me importa si lo crees necesario o no, nos vamos al hospital-** Se había colocado a mi lado tomándome del brazo evitando que pudiera caer, trate de negar con la cabeza y alejarlo de mi **.-Anko tu brazo esta destrozado, necesito llevarte al hospital ya-** Sentí como uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura mientras que el otro pasaba por debajo de mis piernas levantándome sin complicación, trate de moverme apartarlo de mi para evitar la estupidez que planeaba hacer **-Trata lo que quieras no vas a evitar que te lleve conmigo-**

Trate de moverme lo mas que pude para evitar que continuara, pero entre mas luchaba me aferraba mas a el evitándome toda clase de movimiento, aun no entendía muy bien que había pasado, pero sabia que había peleado y que fue real y como prueba al parecer mi brazo, trate de desviar un poco la mirada para ver la gravedad de la herida, pero Hatake tampoco me lo permitía. ¿Qué demonios trataba de hacer? ¿Qué quería probar? No dudaba que si el se encontraba en una situación similar trataría de ayudarlo pero no tan fingido, me parecía que su preocupación no era de todo cierta, ¿Qué ganaba el con fingir empatía hacia mi? Esto era demasiado extraño para mi.

 **-¿Por qué tu...?-** Sentía como poco a poco mi energía se iba drenando, sin lugar a dudas me estaba desangrando, trate de mantenerme despierta, pero el cansancio de la batalla me estaba ganando, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo lo que paso absolutamente todo...

 **-Vamos Anko no me dejes solo, necesito que te mantengas despierta, ya casi llegamos por favor-** Sin poder evitarlo y sin querer hacerlo comencé a cerrar los ojos rogando que pudiera descansar solo por una vez...

* * *

hasta aqui el primer capitulo :D espero y les guste la historia, subiré continuacion pronto D:


End file.
